Poção do Amor
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: Shina ganha uma garrafa contendo um poderoso afrodisíaco. Ela até seria a estrela desse fic se não tivesse, por engano, trocado sua poção por uma garrafa de suco na casa de June. Um "quase hentai", se é que isso existe... :P CAPÍTULO 2 ON LINE - FINAL!
1. Poção do Amor

Poção do Amor

Shina ganha uma garrafa contendo um poderoso afrodisíaco. Ela até seria a estrela desse fic se não tivesse, por engano, trocado sua poção por uma garrafa de suco na casa de June.  
Um "quase hentai", se é que isso existe... :P

"Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" não me pertencem. "Tô nem aííí, tô nem aííí..."

Capítulo I  
Poção do Amor - Satisfação garantida ou seu dinheiro de volta!

Era final de tarde e as ruas do vilarejo próximo ao Santuário eram intransitáveis. Todo e qualquer beco transformava-se em um mercado a céu aberto, onde se encontrava de tudo um pouco.  
Shina, Marin e June tentavam passar pela multidão, sem muito sucesso...

Shina: Argh! Deteeesto multidões!  
June: Então por que você quis vir por aqui? Todo final de tarde é essa loucura...  
Shina: É que quero comprar umas ervas...  
Marin: Lá, ó... - apontando para uma banca - Lá tem um montão...

As três finalmente conseguem se aproximar da tal banca. Enquanto Shina procurava suas ervas, Marin e June vasculhavam a banca atrás de algo interessante...

June: Olha só, suco pêssego... Adoro suco de pêssego!  
Marin: Hmmm, eu também! É tão difícil de achar por aqui...  
Shina: Ah, é! A última vez que tomei foi quando o Deba trouxe do Brasil... Ô, terrinha boa... Adorei aquela coisa... Como era o nome mesmo?  
June: Cachaça?  
Shina: Isso!  
Marin: Só podia... ¬¬'  
Shina: E o feijão então?  
Marin: Nem me fala! Tive que expulsar o Aioria de casa por causa daquela maldita feijoada...

Shina e June caem na risada...

Marin: É sério! Foi praticamente um ataque nuclear...

June: Tá certo! Eu imagino... Olha! "Poção Toma Jeito: Contra homens com desvios sexuais (viadagem)"...  
Shina: Pega duas! Vou levar pro Frô! - maldosa.  
Marin: Não, pega três!  
June: Venenooosasss... - rindo.  
Shina: Tem razão, nada resolve aquele caso... - rindo.  
Marin: "Poção do Amor - Dê um gole para seu parceiro e tenha uma noite inesquecível!"  
Shina: Uuuui! Será que funciona? - toma a garrafa das mãos de Marin.  
June: Ué? Leva e experimenta... Vai que funcione?

Uma senhora, dona da banca, se aproxima delas, sorridente...

"Olá, meninas... Gostariam de levar uma garrafa da poção? Tenho certeza que vão adorar!"  
Shina: Nããão... Não acredito nessas coisas! U_U  
"Mas essa poção é feita com ervas nascidas ao redor do próprio Taj-Mahal..."  
Marin/June: o_O  
Shina: Tah-Mahal? Sei... ¬¬'  
"Acredite! Leve uma garrafa, experimente e tenho certeza de que vai voltar e levar mais..."  
Shina: o_O

A senhora oferece uma garrafa para Shina, que toma das mãos dela, meio incrédula...

Shina: Tá certo! Mas se não funcionar, volto aqui e faço você engolir a garrafa... Ù_Ú  
June: A delicadeza em pessoa... ¬¬'  
Marin: Praticamente uma lady... ¬¬'

"Vou esperar pelo seu retorno! E vou guardar essas duas últimas garrafas para você! :)"

Shina: Tá! June, vai levar o suco? - desconfiada, encarando a dona da banca.  
June: Vou...

Shina faz sinal para que June lhe entregue a garrafa de suco, paga a dona da banca e guarda a garrafa numa sacola junto com a poção...

Shina: Vamos meninas! Tenho muito o que fazer essa noite se essa coisa funcionar... U_U

Mais tarde...

As Amazonas se reúnem na casa de June depois do "passeio"...

Shina: Geeente... - lendoo rótulo da poção - Isso aqui é melhor do que Viagra!  
Marin: Sério? Então você experimenta com o Shura, se for bom, compramos também...  
Shina: Pode deixar... Peraí! Quem disse que vou usar com o Shura?  
June: E precisa? Todas as noites pode-se ouvir a sua voz ecoando pelo Santuário, gritando "Excalibuuur!"  
Shina: ¬¬'

June e Marin caem na gargalhada, irritando Shina...

Shina: Que coisa mais feia! Aí, June... Limpa a boca que o veneno tá escorrendo!

As duas riem ainda mais...

Shina: Vai rindo, se esse treco funcionar, vou dividir só com a Marin, viu? Até por que você não vai usar mesmo...  
June: Ah, é? E quem disse que não vou usar? - tentando parar de rir.  
Shina: Bem, levando em consideração que o "franguinho" está no Santuário há três dias e pelo jeito NADA...

June parou de rir e ficou pensando numa boa resposta para rebater a alfinetada de Shina. Riu mais um pouco e foi para a cozinha, tentando "deixar por isso mesmo".  
O "franguinho" em questão era Shun, que estava acompanhando Saori para resolver algumas "questões burocráticas" do Santuário.  
Sim! Fazia muito tempo que June gostava dele e pelo jeito ele dela, mas nunca havia acontecido nada entre os dois e nos oito anos que se passaram desde a luta contra Hades os dois se viram muito pouco, o que impossibilitou uma aproximação maior.  
Porém, ao contrário do que Shina pensava, os três últimos dias tinham sido no mínimo, interessantes...  
Shun e June conversaram muito, sairam juntos. Na noite anterior teria até rolado algo mais, se Kiki não tivesse aparecido no exato momento em que Shun aproximava-se para beijá-la.

Suspirou ao lembrar dele, de como estava diferente. Antes era um garoto magrelo, tímido, um tanto inseguro e agora havia se transformado em um homem alto, de corpo forte, bem esculpido... Havia perdido as feições de "menino", tinha uma voz grave, aveludada e uma postura de quem era muito seguro de sí e do encanto que despertava... Nela, principalmente... :P  
Lembrou de como os olhares haviam se cruzado enquanto se despediam na noite anterior... E que olhar! Lembrou da forma delicada como ele acariciava seu rosto, do delicioso perfume masculino que sentiu quando ele se aproximou, buscando também sentir o seu perfume. A suavidade com que beijou seu rosto e depois deslizou os lábios até sua boca, preparando-se para beijá-la...  
Sentiu o corpo arrepiar só de lembrar do magnetismo do momento, da respiração levemente ofegante dele... Maldito tele-transporte... Maldito Kiki! ¬¬'

Marin: Ei, June... Acorda!  
June: ?  
Shina: Tá surda criatura? Já estamos indo!  
June: Ah! Tudo bem... Nos vemos amanhã!  
Marin: Tá certo!

Shina pega uma garrafa de cima da mesa e vai com Marin em direção a porta...

Shina: Ah! Se quiser, depois te dou um pouquinho da poção.. Pra ver se o "franguinho" pega no tranco! Huahuahua... - maldosa.  
June: Até amanhã, Shina... ¬¬' - abre a porta.

Shina e Marin param, de olhos arregalados, olhando para a porta. June então espia para ver do que se tratava... Era Shun! Parecia estar se preparando para bater e ficou sem graça ao ver que June não estava sozinha...

Shina: Ora! Falando no diabo... ¬¬'  
Marin: Shina? Ò_Ó  
June: O_O  
Shun: Oi, Shina... Bom te ver também... ¬¬'

Shina deu de ombros. Pegou Marin pela mão e arrastou-a para fora...

Shun: Nossa! Com quem Shina aprendeu boas maneiras? Com um pitbull? - rindo.  
June: Antes fosse... ¬¬'

Os dois riem um pouco da situação e os olhares acabam se cruzando novamente. Eles ficam alí, se encarando por alguns segundos, meio hipnotizados pelo olhar um do outro, até que finalmente June "desperta"...

June: Oh! Olha quem fala de boas maneiras... Entra... - indicando o interior da casa com um gesto.

Shun apenas ri e entra na casa. June dá uma olhada em volta antes de fechar a porta. Sem que se dê conta, deixa escapar um sorriso de satisfação. Alguma coisa dizia para ela que essa visita prometia... E sua noite estava só começando... ^_^

CONTINUA...

Fic para minha amiga Mutsumi, que vive dizendo que não posso abandonar o mundo dos fics. Na verdade, ela não quer é que eu para de escrever hentai, pensa que não sei? ¬¬'

Sei que tem muita gente que vai dizer: "Ah! Mas essa doida só sabe escrever sobre esses dois? Que saco...¬¬'", mas é por uma boa causa, acreditem.  
Esse fic é só uma preparação para outras loucuras que estou planejando :P

Cenas dos próximos capítulos? As mais incandescentes possíveis... Aguardem!


	2. Reações Adversas

Poção do amor

*********************************  
Gente, agora é sério: O fic vai ficar, digamos, picante. Se você não tem 18 anos, não é chegado num hentaizinho básico (ou quase isso) ou, sei lá, não pode, não quer e pronto! Não continue lendo o fic! Tá avisado!  
*********************************

Capítulo II  
Reações Adversas - Pode causar insônia e/ou calores noturnos

Por sorte, Shina esbarrou em Shura no caminho para casa. Sorte dela, óbvio! Pelo menos era o que a Amazona pensava até então...

Shura: Diz aí, Shina... O que você quer de mim? - emburrado.  
Shina: E eu tenho que querer alguma coisa de você pra te receber na minha casa? - dissimulada.  
Shura: Não sei... Da última vez que me chamou aqui, acabei só de cueca no meio do Santuário e com você atirando meus sapatos em mim e gritando que não queria mais me ver nem pintado de ouro...  
Shina: Oh! Esquece isso, eu estava... fora de mim... - sorriso cínico.  
Shura: Sei... ¬¬'

Shina, faceira que só, abre a garrafa e serve uma boa porção num copo para depois oferecê-lo para Shura...

Shina: Toma! Como prova de que quero fazer as pazes com você... - maliciosa.  
Shura: O que é isso? - desconfiado.  
Shina: Nada demais. Só um "licor" que comprei especialmente pra você...

Shura pensa um bocado antes de beber o tal "licor". Encara Shina, pensa mais um pouco... Finalmente ele aproxima o copo do nariz para sentir o cheiro. Era ótimo!  
Em meio a um sorriso, Shura bebe tudo num só gole, para alegria de Shina...

Shura: Que delícia!  
Shina: Hehe... Ainda não viu nada... - diz, em tom malicioso.  
Shura: Parece aquele suco que o Deba trouxe do Brasil... Acho que era de pêssego...  
Shina: Pêssego? Que mané pêssego, Shura? Tá louco? - irritada.  
Shura: Sério! Toma um gole...

Shina tomou o copo das mãos de Shura, muito irritada e cheirou-o. Não podia ser...  
Correu até a mesa e começou a ler o rótulo...

Shina: Suco de... PÊSSEGO?  
Shura: Aí, não falei? Que troço bom... - lambendo os lábios - Ei, onde você vai? o_O  
Shina: Esse suco é da June. Vou até a casa dela devolver e pegar minha garrafa de volta... - indo em direção à porta com a garrafa na mão.  
Shura: Ah, tá... o_O  
Shina: E você fica quietinho aí que eu já volto... - sai batendo a porta.

Shura deixa escapar um longo suspiro. Tomara que a espera valhesse à pena...

Enquanto isso, na casa de June...

Shun e June conversavam, ainda um tanto tímidos. Evitavam olhar diretamente nos olhos um do outro...

June: Bem... Ahn... Você aceita uma bebida? Comprei um suco de pêssego essa tarde, deve estar uma delícia...  
Shun: Aceito sim, obrigado! ^_^

June serve um copo do "suco" para Shun...

Shun: June... Eu... - receoso.  
June: Sim... - apreensiva.  
Shun: Eu preciso voltar para o Japão... Amanhã à tarde...

June não conseguiu dizer nada. Parecia que o chão tinha sumido debaixo de seus pés. Tudo estava indo tão bem, aos poucos eles estavam se aproximando...

June: Mas... Achei que você e Athena ficariam mais alguns dias...  
Shun: E ficaríamos mesmo. Mas ela recebeu um chamado da Fundação e precisamos voltar o quanto antes...  
June: É uma pena! Uma pena... - quase sussurrando.

June ficou visivelmente abalada com a notícia, mas Shun precisava contar para ela antes do passo seguinte... Quem sabe ela não se animaria? ^_^

Shun: Quer sair comigo outra vez? Hoje... Agora!  
June: ?  
Shun: Depois de ontem à noite... Não consegui dormir pensando... Pensando em você!

June sorriu. Agora sim, uma boa notícia! A vontade que tinha era de pular no colo de Shun, cobrir-lhe de beijos... Talvez até nem sair daquela casa (~_^), mas se conteve. Tudo a seu tempo...

June: Eu... Eu também pensei muito no que aconteceu... Ou teria acontecido se o Kiki não surgisse do nada e...  
Shun: É! Eu tive vontade de torcer o pescoço dele... - rindo.  
June: Eu também! - rindo.  
Shun: Mas, então... Aceita sair comigo?  
June: Talvez, se pudermos continuar de onde paramos... O_O

June não acreditava no que tinha acabado de dizer. Maldisse o momento em as amazonas aboliram o uso das máscaras, pois pelo jeito que Shun a olhava e tentava não rir, ela deve ter feito uma cara de Homer Simpson enquanto se perguntava "Eu disse isso ou pensei isso?"  
Tentou se recompor e remendar o "irremendável"...

June: Digo... Se esperar um pouquinho, para que eu me apronte...  
Shun: Claro! Espero o tempo que quiser... - ainda tentando não rir.  
June: Ótimo! Eu já volto!

June vai em direção ao seu quarto, preparar-se para um bom banho e a maravilhosa noite que a aguardava. Shun sorria, satisfeito. As coisas não correram bem como ele esperava, mas no final, tinham dado certo... =P

Estufou o peito e disse para sí mesmo "É hoje!". Tomou o conteúdo do copo (sim! ele ainda segurava o tal copo..) num só gole e...

Shun: Cof! Cof! Cof!

June ouviu a tosse de Shun e correu para ver o que havia acontecido...

June: Shun? O que foi? Se afogou?  
Shun: Argh! Cof! Cof! Cof! Que troço... HORRÍVEL!  
June: ?  
Shun: Cruzes! O que é isso?  
June: Ora, é suco de pêssego...  
Shun: Mas não é meeesmo! Cof! Cof! Cof! - fazendo careta.  
June: Não, espera aí... Será que está estragado? Deixa eu ver... - pega a garrafa e começa a ler o rótulo - Validade? Validade? Poção do... Amor?  
Shun: Hein? - espantado.  
June: Mas eu... - confusa.  
Shun: Poção... do Amor? - mais confuso ainda.  
June: A Shina comprou essa "poção" para dar ao Shura... Ela deve ter trocado as garrafas quando foi embora...  
Shun: E porquê ela iria querer matar o Shura? - rindo, tossindo e fazendo caretas.  
June: Vai saber, né? - rindo.  
Shun: Tá louco! Só com muito amor mesmo pra tomar essa coisa e não fugir...  
June: Espera! Eu vou te dar um copo de água bem gelada pra tirar o gosto ruim da boca...

June vai até a cozinha buscar a água. Shun começa a sentir como se a boca queimasse, um calorão subindo pelo estômago. Foi atrás de June dizer que achava melhor ir para casa, pois não se sentia nada bem...  
Ao chegar na cozinha, encontrou June abaixada em frente à geladeira. Ela usava uma blusa preta com um generoso decote, que parecia muito mais generoso agora. Shun até tentou, mas não consegui tirar os olhos dos seios da Amazona, tão lindos e fartos... Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando organizar as idéias...  
June se levantou e viu que Shun não estava nada bem. Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e ele começava a suar. Se aproximou e passou a mão pela testa dele. Estava gelado!

June: O que está sentindo? - preocupada.  
Shun: Não tenho certeza... .  
June: Já sei! Eu vou fazer um chá. Deita na minha cama enquanto eu preparo rapidinho... - entrega o copo de água gelada para Shun.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça. Não sabia por quê, mas aquele "deita na minha cama" soava como a coisa mais erótica que ele já tinha ouvido na vida.  
Tentou desviar os pensamentos. Fechou os olhos e bebeu a água num só gole. Quase podia ouvir ela fazendo 'tsssh" na sua garganta.  
Ao abrir os olhos encontrou June de costas para ele, enchendo uma caneca com água. Ficou analisando (secando! :P) aquele corpão voluptuoso. Era forte, sim... Os ombros eram levemente mais largos do que os da maioria das garotas, os braços fortes, mas sem serem exagerados, a cintura era perfeita e o quadril deliciosamente largo, as pernas bem torneadas... Definitivamente, um mulherão!  
Tentou tirar os olhos do corpo de June... Conseguiu por alguns segundos, mas só até ela resolver procurar uma caixa de chá no armário aéreo, na prateleira mais alta...  
June inclinou-se sobre a pia, ficando na ponta dos pés. Com esse movimento suas pernas pareciam muito mais fortes e seu quadril projetava-se para trás, deixando seu bumbum ainda mais irresistível...  
Shun não sabia se sentia frio ou calor, mas seu corpo inteiro reagiu ao estímulo visual. A respiração ficou difícil, salivava como um lobo diante da presa e sua calça ficou repentinamente apertada... XD

June: Droga! Está lá no fundo... - inclinando-se ainda mais, para delírio de Shun - Você pode pegar para mim?  
Shun: Ahn? O que disse? - despertando.  
June: O chá... Aquela caixa azul que está lá no fundo... Pode pegar para mim?  
Shun: Claro! - seca os lábios - É claro que posso...

Shun se aproximou de June e ficou enebriado com seu perfume. Apoiou sua mão quase sobre a dela e esticou-se para alcançar a caixa. Nesse momento, pressionou seu corpo contra o da amazona, que pode na mesma hora perceber todos os "volumes" do corpo do rapaz...

June: Shun? - apreenssiva - Você está... bem? O_O  
Shun: Estou... Ótimo! - sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
June: Tem certeza? Ó_Ò

Ele entrega a caixa de chá, mas não sem antes deslizar seus seus lábios pelo seu pescoço, subindo até atrás de sua orelha, fazendo um calafrio percorrer a espinha de June, de baixo para cima...

A amazona sentia as pernas amolecerem cada vez mais à medida que Shun deslizava uma das mãos por suas costas e com a outra segurava firme sua cintura, puxando-a ainda mais de encontro ao seu corpo. Ele afastou os cabelos de June do pescoço e passou a deslizar seus lábios por toda sua extensão, às vezes soprando um pouco de ar quente em sua nuca.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, June havia enlaçado o pescoço de Shun com uma das mãos e acomodado sua cabeça de forma a dar melhor acesso ao seu ombro e pescoço e inclinado levemente o quadril para trás, excitando ainda mais o jovem cavaleiro...

Shun encaixou sua perna entre as de June e com uma das mãos fez com que ela recostasse seu corpo no dele, enquanto a outra subia lentamente por seu quadril, passando pela barriga até chegar aos seios.

Nesse momento, completamente desarmada e prestes à se entregar àquele turbilhão de sensações, um pensamento (totalmente inconveniente, é verdade...) invadiu sua mente...

"A poção!"

Foi um banho de água fria na Amazona. Era a única explicação. Era a bendita da poção que estava fazendo efeito e deixando Shun assim, enlouquecido. Não que ela não estivesse adorando a situação... Nunca havia imaginado Shun daquele jeito, tão "caliente", mas precisava parar com tudo, afinal, sua consciencia dizia que não era nada louvável se aproveitar desse "momento" de Shun para tirar uma casquinha dele...

June: Shun... Para, por favor... - sem muita convicção - Shun...

Ele a agarra com força, apertando seu corpo contra o dele e contra a pia, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais sua ereção...

June: Oh... Shun... - deixa escapar um gemido.

Isso parece ter despertado uma fera dentro de Shun. Ele atacou o pescoço de June como um vampiro faminto. Cada vez que roçava o queixo áspero em seu pescoço, deixava a amazona ainda mais louca e fazia com que ela se lembrasse cada vez menos que tudo aquilo era efeito da tal poção...

De repente, num esforço e força de vontade tremendos, June se desenvencilha dos braços de Shun e afasta-se à uma distância, digamos, segura. Ficou um tanto apreensiva ao ver Shun a encarando daquele jeito... Os olhos vermelhos faziam o verde da íris parecer ainda mais claro, o que lhe dava um olhar felino. De fato, ele a olhava como um leão, devorando-a com os olhos, hipnotizando-a.

Ele sorria maliciosamente enquanto voltava a se aproximar de June, bem devagar...

Shun: O que foi? Parece assustada...  
June: Não! Quer dizer, talvez um pouco...  
Shun: Não! Não quero te assustar... - respira fundo, bem próximo ao ouvido de June - Prometo que não vou te machucar... Talvez, só morder um pouco... - mordisca a orelha de June.

June derrete-se ao ouvir aquela voz aveludada em seu ouvido mas, ainda assim, tinha que lutar contra seus hormônios... =P

June: Nunca pensei que diria isso... Mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia... Ó_Ò  
Shun: É? E por que não?

Boa pergunta: "E por que não?'

June sempre gostou de Shun. Conforme o tempo foi passando, ela foi crescendo, esse "gostar" se tornou paixão, amor... desejo.  
Chegou ao ponto de, enquanto estava com um "affair" (na verdade, nunca havia se envolvido seriamente com ninguém nesses oito anos), pegou-se imaginando que transava com Shun e não com o rapaz que se esforçava para agradá-la...

É errado se aproveitar da situação para satisfazer seus desejos, suas fantasias e, por que não dizer, suas necessidades (já que depois do tal lamentável incidente não permitiu que nenhum outro homem a tocasse), mesmo sabendo que Shun está sob efeito de sabe-se lá Deus o que? Talvez seja, mas ela não estava nem aí pra isso...

June: Tem razão... "E por que não?"

June envolveu o pescoço de Shun com seus braços e beijou-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, quase tirando o pouco fôlego do cavaleiro.

Nesse instante, Shina se aproxima da porta da casa de June. Faz menção de abri-la mas para ao ouvir barulhos estranhos vindo lá de dentro. Pareciam vir da cozinha, como se duas pessoas estivessem brigando, derrubando as coisas.

Shina abriu um pouco a porta e espiou para dentro. Quando estava decidida a entrar ouviu um forte estrondo e viu algumas frutas rolando pelo chão. Logo em seguida, Shun e June, aos beijos, aparecem na sala, quase caindo por cima da mesa.

Shina esconde-se, deixando apenas uma fresta na porta para poder olhar para dentro...

Shun coloca June deitada sobre a mesa (com pouquíssima delicadeza, é verdade, mas June parecia não se importar muito...), debruça-se sobre ela e volta a beijá-la. Primeiro na boca, depois pelo pescoço, pelos seios, descendo pela barriga... De repente ele se levanta e rasga a blusa de June, para depois arrancar sua própria camiseta, quase rasgando-a também enquanto June, com uma "chave de pernas", o puxava para cima dela novamente...

Shina havia visto o suficiente para saber que não se tratava de uma briga e que não recuperaria sua poção naquela noite.  
Antes de ir embora, chaveou a porta pelo lado de fora e passou a chave por baixo dela. Afinal, não seria legal que alguém entrasse na casa de repente e atrapalhasse o namoro dos dois...

Ao chegar em casa, muito emburrada, Shina ainda encontrou Shura lá, só de cueca, deitado na sua cama...

Shina: O que você está fazendo aqui?  
Shura: Ora, te esperando... Vem cá, vem... Tô morrendo de saudades de você, minha víbora... - tenta abraçá-la.  
Shina: Que víbora o que? Cai fora daqui, seu... seu...  
Shura: Ei, calma aí, Shina... - irritado.  
Shina: "Calma aí" o caramba... - atira um copo em Shura.  
Shura: Ei... - esquivando.  
Shina: Cai fora!

Shura junta suas roupas rapidamente e foge, enquanto Shina atira mais algumas coisas nele. Depois que ele sai Shina bate a porta e se atira na cama, extremamente mal-humorada...

Shina: Que ódio! Ainda bem que inveja não mata...

No dia seguinte...

Era final de tarde e as amazonas estavam se preparando para irem para suas casas depois de um longo dia de treinamento.  
June parecia exausta. E de fato estava, afinal, como prometia no rótulo da poção, ela teve uma noite inesquecível...

Marin: Tá, June... Conta aí... Como é que foi? - falando baixo.  
Shina: Anda mulher, fala logo... - curiosa.  
June: Foi... Sei lá, nem sei explicar...  
Shina: Vamos organizar as coisas... Primeiro: Como o "franguinho" é?  
Marin: Shhh... Fala baixo... - olhando em volta.  
June: "Franguinho"? Pfff... - sorrindo, maliciosa.  
Shina: Não enrola! Diz aí... Ele é bom?  
June: Bom? - abre um largo sorriso - Ele é ótimo!  
Marin: E a tal poção? Funciona?  
June: É, funciona... - Sem muito entusiasmo.  
Shina: Ih! Esse "é" não me convenceu...  
June: É que... Depois de duas horas e meia, você começa a se perguntar se o efeito não vai passar nunca... =/  
Shina: Duas... - aos gritos.  
Marin/June: Shhh...- tapando a boca de Shina.

Shina olha em volta...

Shina: Duas horas e meia? Alí? - faz um gesto bem sugestivo, levantando o antebraço.

June apenas sorri e confirma com a cabeça...

Shina: Ai, que óóódio! Podia ter sido eu... ¬¬'  
Marin: O_O  
Shina: Por que não levei a garrafa certa? ¬¬'  
Marin: Viu só, não queria dividir a poção com a June, se deu mal... - rindo.  
June: Não se preocupe... Tá aqui a sua poção! - tira a garrafa de dentro de uma mochila e entrega par Shina.  
Shina: Ai, que bom! Obrigada! - beijando a garrafa - Depois eu te dou um pouco Marin...

Marin abre um largo sorriso e acena positivamente com a cabeça...

Shina: Mas e depois que passa o efeito?  
June: Bem, ele praticamente desmaiou. Custei muito a acordá-lo de manhã para que pudesse voltar pro Japão com Athena...  
Marin: É mesmo... Que chato, né? Ele ter que ir embora assim, logo agora...  
June: Bem, ele disse que vai voltar em algumas semanas. Até lá...  
Shina: Até lá?  
June: Até lá eu me recupero desse furacão que passou pela minha vida... E pela minha cama essa noite... XD

As três riem um bocado e depois vão para suas casas...

Mais tarde, na casa de Shina...

Shura: Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui... Eu devia era nunca mais olhar pra sua cara, sua doida!  
Shina: Ah! Esquece isso, vai... Vamos aproveitar a noite...

Shina entrega um copo para Shura. Ele aproxima o nariz do copo e sente um cheiro forte. Forte o suficinete para fazê-lo pensar duas vezes antes de beber...

Shura: O que é isso? - desconfiado.

Shina bebe o restante da poção diretamente na garrafa e depois a atira longe. Seca os lábios com as costas da mão e encara Shura com um olhar assustadoramente malicioso...

Shina: Bebe! Você já vai descobrir o que é...

FIM!

Capítulo longo, mas era impossível omitir qualquer informação... XD No final, nem ficou tããão picante assim... :/

Agradeço aos que leram, aos que leram e comentaram, aos que leram, comentaram e repetiram em casa e aos que nem terminaram de ler e atacaram a pessoa mais próxima =P

Existe uma tênue linha que separa o erótico do vulgar. Tenho me esforçado para nunca ultrapassar essa linha. Espero que tenha conseguido... :)

Comentem!


End file.
